Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target pathway generating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a target pathway generating device that generates a target pathway for controlling the driving of a vehicle.
Background Information
Attempts are being made to develop an autonomous driving control device that is capable of autonomously controlling a vehicle from a departure point to a destination (for example refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-240816—Patent Document 1). In this type of autonomous driving control device, for example, a course (pathway) of a vehicle from a departure point to a destination is calculated using a well-known navigation technique, and lanes and obstacles on the course are detected using sensing technology, such as a radar sensor, an image sensor, etc. The autonomous driving control device causes the vehicle to driving autonomously along a course based on the detected information.